Love is a slut
by QueenOfBlackRock
Summary: Everyone is back from the dead and sluttier than ever! There I'll be rape, knives, romance, referencing an d maybe even... sex? SLIGHT YURI AND SOME SWEARING


Hey fellow readers who keep my ass in buissness ^^ how are you all? Obviously not very good since your actually reading this, anyways enjoy my fanfiction ^^

Disclaimer- I don't own squat so please don't sue my ass

Authors Note: Also, Im making fun of the charchters I love them all ^^ don't take anything personally, I am not homophobic there is nothing wrong with being gay or lesbian or bisexual, don't take anything to seriously and there is slight Yuri- if you don't like- DONT READ!

* * *

In every story there's always that bitch character who has a ton of people in love with him or her, take Sasuke for example, tons of flawless chicks who would easily do his bidding. Leaving him the one option to go gay, but this isn't a fic about Naruto so Ill just get to the point... My name is Kaname Madoka, and im a bit... Off the fence, well you see before you start calling me names like homosexual, lesbian and making fun let me explain. Im in love with one of those SASUKE like characters, only her name is Homura. The very thought of Homura makes my blood grow hot and I bake inside, her luminous glowing purple eyes make her more- mysterious!

"Madoka-chan, what are you doing" A familiar blue bitch standing in front of me. Why do I call her a bitch? Well, you see she's actually dead but she's still alive at the same time and it's so confusing! It means I actually have to pay attention... And all of my friends will tell you, im beyond ADD, and well that affects my attention span. And speaking of the devil I got off topic again! My readers don't even know what happens in this story, and I left Sayaka waiting! Shit!

"Uhhh... Hi Sayaka-chan" I respond only to get a bit of an angry glare in return, as she giggles a little.

"I said what are you doing, not hi, just how formal are you?" Sayaka laughed a bit, see her sense of humor is horrible! This is why I said she was a bitch! You FANGIRLS and FANBOYS think she's so hot and fabulous? No just no- I can't believe we had sex- you know what I'm just going to stop talking.

"BITCHEZ" I hear a weird moan in my head.

"Oh praise kyubey!" I let out a gasp, thank goodness I was getting real sick of talking to that bitch, sayaka.

"GET YO ASSES OVA HERE" the voice yelled again, I stood up and glanced at Sayaka we both knew who it was... As we saw the source and stopped in our tracks. We couldn't even believe who it was!

"HOLY SHIT ITS MAMI, I SO THOUGHT IT WAS KYOUKO!" Sayaka yelled, and again she can't even swear! She's a complete bitch I swear.

"I THOUGHT YOU DIED MAMI-SAN!" Once Sayaka said that I sprang into action.

"SAYAKA YOU PENIS! YOU REALLY THINK SUCH A SMALL BLOW AS BEING EATEN BY A SCARY MULTI COLORED MONSTER THAT YOU SHIT AND PISSED YOURSELF AFTER SEEING COULD DEFEAT OUR MAMI-SAN?" Mami looked at me wide eyed as I said this looking so proud. Sayaka made her pouty face and opened her mouth about to say something, as the words delayed for a minute.

"Yes" Sayaka said in complete seriousness, Mami went from her wide eyed for me, to her angry growl to Sayaka.m

"I HAVE YOU KNOW I COULD- you know what you girls are hopeless" mami said as Sayaka stared blankly

"Mami-San can we go be badasses else where without saya-teme?" I ask to mami, Mami responded with her signature wink to me as Sayaka went into bitch mode.

"WHAT YOU SAYING GIRL? YOU SAY IM A BITCH WELL I HAVE YOU KNOW, IM SEXIER THAN YOU" A mighty yell from sayakas end...

"Yeah let's slay some bitches- I mean witches" Mami responded to me, Sayaka wallowed in her own self pity for a bit before anyone moved, yeah we were standing still like a bunch deranged ice sculptures... But as we were being ice sculptures, that bitch with the purple eyes and everyone's in love with came out. Ugh these bitches I swear to- wait it's homura, SERVANT MODE ACTIVATED!

"What are you whores doing? Everyone heard that damned conversation, don't tell me your going to try to deny! Why am I even your friends..." Homura looked rather upset with us, well right as she said that Mami who had just came back from the dead started yelling.

"OMG ITS THE TIME TRAVELING BITCH!" Mami pointed while she yelled.

"THE REST OF YOU ARE JUST BITCHES!" After mami said that i started to question her homosexuality, since it seems she was obsessed with the word bitches and doing stance things with girls... This isn't the strangest thing I've seen her do, I mean sometimes I see panties in her house on the ground in her bedroom, mami told me it was just the ghost that lived there which satisfied my next question, what is that moaning in the middle of the night?

I started to drift off into another world as I shook my head and said the most random thing possible...

"NONO IM THE LEAD BITCH!" I yelled out, the girls looked over and opened there mouthed but only one spoke, which honestly scared me because if made us seem mature... And if you dare ask me what's wrong with that you obviously haven't read this story, wait that soundd serious! DAMNIT! IM KEEPING THE STORY!

"If your the lead bitch... Then what are we?" The blue bitch of all bitches asked, *sigh*, I don't have a good come back oh well ouran high school club has never failed me!

"You girls, are the homosexual supporting cast!" I remember the one quote and I was able to say it out loud! I want to be rewarded for this!

"Are you implying there are yuri obsessed otakus and weaboos reading this!?" Mami gasped as she said this, I had just called the leader of the group a homosexual supporting cast members, it took me a little while to realize... Wow im such a brick!

"Well I mean, it wouldn't be surprising since we all know of the humpy bumpy that goes on in Mami's house..." DAMN THIS BLUE HAIR BITCH HAS GOT TO STOP! SHES SO FREAKING ANNOYING AND WHO ON EARTH CALLS SEXUAL ACTIONS HUMPY BUMPY? SHES NOT EVEN A VIRGIN SHE GAVE ME HER- and this is when confessions 101 goes down.

"WHat are you talking about sayaka-ahahahahahahahahahhahaha" Mami was hiding something, and for sure it was something to do with the ghost and those moans that I would hear while sleeping over.

"Say Mami-san how are your ghosts?" Mami turned bright red, but I didn't understand why. Mamie always said the moaning was from her and the ghosts trying to mike the loudest noises, however she apparently never won this game... One time I offered to play with her and she... She took off my clothes- Mami-san is a strange one!

"Mami does it have to do with the loudest noise game?" Mamie turned even more red now, like so red that she could pass for a tomato. Everyone clapped and sort of stared in detest at mami.

"so... Your a hoe?" Homura asked, DAMN SHES HOT! MY OVARIES ARE MELTING, MELTING I TELL YOU! I WISH SHE WOULD GIVE ME HER VIRGINTIY!

"Well.. they were all girls" Mamie admitted as voices in our heads submerged.

"SAYAPOO ITS RAPING TIME GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SAYAPOO WERE GONNA LOSE OUR V CARDS AND ITS GONNA BE GREAT" Kyoko randomly shot in at the last minute.

"Wait... I thought you all died?" The only one with common sense spoke and that was no other THAN MY FUCKING WIFE WHO I HAVE TO HAVE HER IN MY ROOM THIS MINUTE AND WELL FUCK UN TIL- oo my inner lesbian!

"OK KYOKO HURHURHURHURHURHURHURHURHURHUHRURURURUURUUR" Sayaka and Kyoko ran off, thank goodness the bitch was gone! Leaving FUCKING SEXSIEST BOOBIES AWW GIMME MORE GIRL HURGHHHHHHHHH OO IM TUNING ON- oh and Mami alone.

"lesbians" We all said in unison, but I noticed Nomura was looking right at me.. smirking, she walked up to me very close.

"Its ok to be..." She stopped for a moment and wen into a deep kiss with me, I felt my fluids rushing down inside me, I was so moist!

"Gay.." she broke the kiss and started again leaving Mamie, the hoe with a ghost problem alone as we unleashed our inner lesbians...

"Whatever I'm going to the whore house and rock some chicks worlds" Mami ruined the romantic moment didn't she...

* * *

**hey thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it if you want more make sure to follow this story and review, let me know what you guys want I tried too make it funny, anyways bye**


End file.
